When Evil Join the Journey
by Dark Magician Girl
Summary: Yugi and the gang had now collect the three egyptian gog card but that wasn't the end, than they found a girl from another world and soon they have been sent to the world of zomble, what will happen to the gang?


When Evil Join the Journey

/Yami speaking/

/Yugi speaking/

Chapter One The Girl Appear

After Yugi and his friends had finish the Battle City Tournament and got the three Egyptian God Cards, they now can relax till Isis put the stone tablet in Egypt so no evil can come through, right now the gang are in Domino Park, just relaxing during the school holidays

"The holidays are here and we can all relax" said Joey as he lies on the grass, feeling the wind around him

"I agree with you, after defeating Marik dark self, everything is back to normal" said Tea

"So what happen now guys?" said Thristan

"What do you mean Thristan?" said Tea

"I mean that everytime we have something done, something will surely pop out of no where and it another journey for all of us" said Thristan

"You're right, but let hope it doesn't happen" said Tea

"Say Yug, how the Pharaoh doing?" said Joey

"He been very quiet ever since that we got the three Egyptian god cards, I try to contact him but he doesn't seem to answer me back" said Yugi as he seem worried about Yami, is like he hiding something that he doesn't want to tell anyone about it

"Don't worry, he must be exhausted from all that battle, you should give some time" said Joey

"You may be right" said Yugi

Than they heard someone singing

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" said Tea

"Yeah, is like some is singing but here?" said Joey as he get up

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

But I was listening

_You fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

"It sound like a girl is singing" said Joey

"That explain but where?" said Thristan

_Save your tears cause I'll finally come back_

_I can hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore to hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Cause a thousand words _

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces _

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your worries dancing far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

Than they saw a girl appear around the trees, she has short brown hair, her height is like Tea. She wear a blue shirt and the collar was above her chest and doesn't have any sleeves, she also wear a short black mini skirt and brown boots

"Hey, there a girl there" said Thristan

"Yeah but why is she singing here?" said Yugi

/Yugi, be careful, I sense that she not alive/

/What, how can you said that/

/She may have come from another world/

/Another world, you mean she like…/

/That right, she could be from the future and look/

Than they saw another girl that look like her as she was standing beside her

_For a thousand words(a thousand words)_

_had never been spoken(ohhhh)_

_Will fly to you_

_They'll carry you home(carry you home)_

_And back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings(on silver wings)_

_And a thousand words(ohhh)_

_Call out through the ages(call through the ages)_

_Will cradle you(ohh ya)_

_Turning all of the lonely years into lonely days(lonely days) _

_They'll hold you forever_

_Ohhhhh_

_A thousand words_

Than the other girl disappear as the girl fell to the ground and now they can see her whole body

"Hey guys, now is like she here now" said Joey

"Joey, I can see that" said Thristan

Than they went to her as the girl look at them

"Where am I?" said the girl

"In Domino Park and where did you get those clothes?" said Joey

"Joey, stop saying that, can you remember anything?" said Tea

"Yeah but can I ask you something?" said the girl

"Sure, was is it/" said Yugi

"Tell Pharaoh Yami that his end is near" said the girl

To be continue……

Alright people, I will tell you abit on chapter two, Yugi and his friends were shock as they heard those words but soon they appear in the world where darkness is and ther horrible thing ther, if you want to find out, you have to wait for my next chapter, so see you than and please review


End file.
